


What'd You Do To Me Tonight

by M_TheCat



Category: Jrock, X JAPAN
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_TheCat/pseuds/M_TheCat
Summary: Hide's pregnant and he and Yoshiki are fluffy together.That's really all there is to it.





	What'd You Do To Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent. 
> 
> Like the most self-indulgent of the self-indulgent things. 
> 
> I even wondered if I should post this, but I figured, why the hell not, I like how it turned out and someone might like it too, who knows?

Yoshiki poked his head into the bedroom. “Hide, I’m going out to the store, is there anything that you want?” 

 

Hide’s head barely peeked out of the mess of pillows and clothes that served as his nest. “Mmmm...how about some booze?” 

 

The alpha laughed. “In your dreams.” 

 

The pregnant omega shoved his head into his pillow, looking rather like a pink puffball peeking over the walls of his plush fortress. “Why do you have to be so  _ meeeaaaan? _ ” 

 

“After the kid’s born, then you can drink, okay?” 

 

Hide mumbled something indistinct. 

 

Yoshiki walked over to his side. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy, you know?” He ran his fingers through Hide’s hair, the omega purring at the sensation. “But you’re also a brat.” 

 

Hide lifted his head out of the pillow, peering up at the blonde. “You did this to me, Yo-chan. You-  _ yawn _ \- you made me like this.” 

 

Yoshiki smiled. “Are you sure it was all my fault? I distinctly remember you climbing on top of me during that heat and  _ demanding  _ that I cum inside yo-” 

 

Hide lazily pressed his hand to Yoshiki’s mouth. “Shut up and get me my booze.” 

 

“I’m not buying you more alcohol.” 

 

“Pata might.” 

 

“I’m not letting you drink any of that, you know.” 

 

Hide shifted away from Yoshiki. “Bastard. You just like to see me suffer, don’t you?” 

 

Yoshiki rolled his eyes. “Yes. I’m such a bastard that I care about the health and safety of our kid and I’m taking actions to protect it from its own mother. I can clearly see how this might be the behavior of a sadist who just wants to see his mate suffer.” 

 

“You didn’t have to say it like  _ that!  _ Now I feel horrible!” 

 

“If that’s what’s stopping you from drinking our kid into an early grave, then good.”

 

Hide flipped over, a protective arm around his belly. “I know, I know. I’m a horrible person. It’s just...really shitty.  _ I  _ feel like shit.” 

 

Yoshiki sat down on the bed, brushing some of his mate’s hair out of his face. “Tell you what. I’ll go and get you whatever food you want, as long as there’s no alcohol in it, okay?” 

 

Hide turned to him, a smile slowly forming on his face. “Anything?” 

 

“Anything.”  _ Why do I feel like I’m going to regret this?  _

 

The grin only grew larger. “I’m feeling like... an Egg McMuffin with bacon, and a chocolate milkshake without the cherry, and could you also stop and get me some rice chips, and maybe-” 

 

Yoshiki cut him off. “Are you expecting me to go and get all of that?” 

 

Hide pouted. “Really, Yo-chan? Really? Your  _ baby  _ is hungry and you would go and deny him like that?” 

 

“Alright, alright, what was it that you said you wanted?”  _ Now, who’s guilt-tripping who?  _

 

Hide launched into the list again, his hands intertwining with Yoshiki’s.  _ Why do I have such a soft spot for you and your nonsense? If anyone else was ordering me around like this, I’d tell them to fuck off, but you...You can smile and I’m willing to do whatever the hell you want.  _

 

Hide stopped suddenly. “What?” 

 

Yoshiki shook his head. “Nothing.” 

 

His mate smiled. “I know when you’re thinking about something. Spill.” 

 

“Would you believe me if I told you it was that you’re so damn pretty?” 

 

Hide started laughing more. “Stop it, Yo-chan! God, this thing’s-” he gestured to his belly- “turned you into a godawful sappy bastard!” 

 

“Would you rather I  _ not  _ wait on you hand and foot now?” Yoshiki was laughing now, a smile on his face. 

 

Hide wrapped the blankets around his shoulders, shifting into Yoshiki’s side. “Didn’t you say you were going to get me my food?”

 

The alpha got off the bed, picking up the jacket that he’d thrown on the nightstand. “I’m going to take that as a no, then. So, I’ll be back whenever I get everything, if I get everything-” 

 

Some sheets started rustling. Yoshiki heard Hide laughing, trying to shove his head into the pillows. 

 

“Don’t laugh at me, you’re the one who asked for all this!” Yoshiki turned his head. 

 

Hide weakly lifted his head out of the pillows. “I did! You’re just so...just so…” He started laughing again, louder this time. 

  
  


*************************************************************************************************************

  
  


Yoshiki stumbled back through the apartment door, his arms nearly full with food. “Hide?”  _ God, how the hell did it get so late without me noticing?  _ After ducking into the kitchen to put away the stuff he bought, dumping most of it on the counters, he noticed a dark lump on the couch. 

 

“Hiiiiiiiide…” 

 

The pink-haired man pulled the blanket over his face. “Don’t wanna wake  _ uuuuuup... _ ” 

 

Yoshiki rolled his eyes. “You shouldn’t be sleeping on the couch, you know. It’s bad for the baby.” 

 

Hide yawned. “S... _ yawn... _ Says who?” 

 

Yoshiki grabbed onto his mate’s arm. “Says me. Come on, it’s just a few steps, and then you can go right back to bed.” 

 

Hide grumbled, but grabbed onto Yoshiki’s arm as the mated pair made their way to the nest. The omega climbed around the messy walls, easily finding a place inside. Yoshiki slowly followed, though much more tentatively.  _ Is this where all my clothes have been disappearing to? There's those leather pants, and... God, how did he find that?  _

 

Yoshiki was jerked out of his thoughts by a wave of sleepiness, tearing off his shirt and adding it to the rapidly growing pile as he fell into sleepiness, his arms wrapping around his sleeping mate. 

 

The pink-haired omega squirmed, turning around and grabbing the shirt, placing it near his pillow before throwing an arm around Yoshiki’s shoulders, whispering something to him. 

 

Yoshiki shifted closer. “What?” 

 

Hide was smiling. 

 

“I think I just felt him.” 

 

Yoshiki’s eyes widened. “Are you sure? You know you’ve been worried…”

 

“It’s  _ inside _ me, isn’t it?”

 

The alpha reached out a tentative hand to his mate’s stomach, his palm pressed against the small bump. Yoshiki sat there for a while, both men waiting in silence before Yoshiki felt a small kick against his palm. 

 

Yoshiki started laughing nervously. “Holy shit. That’s a kid.” In his mind, he guessed, he’d known that he and Hide were having a kid. He’d known that from the day Hide made a panicked phone call to him and he’d gotten on the first flight back to Tokyo that he could find. But this? This was fucking  _ real _ . His mind started spinning. 

 

Hide smiled, before pressing a soft kiss to Yoshiki’s neck, right above the mating bite.  “Stop worrying.” 

 

“But-” 

 

The omega moved closer to his mate, fingers intertwining. “Tomorrow, we can do all that existential thinking. Tonight, I just want to sleep. Okay?” 

 

“Hi-”

 

Hide patted the side of Yoshiki’s head. “Sleeeeep.” 

 

_ Okay,  _ Yoshiki thought, and soon after his head hit the pillow, he fell into a peaceful sleep, his mate curled up in his arms, the soft sound of his breathing lulling him to sleep. 

  
  



End file.
